Forever Peaceful Kingdom
by Kat-kath
Summary: After the brawlers save New Vestroia, they meet another problem, their past. This will explain a lot of things, such as Masquerade. This is much a story of ShunxAlice, though there will also be some RunoxDan
1. The Beginning of Something New!

_Hy there, well this is my first story, so please don't be mean or rude, I'm very sensitive! Sorry if it is lame, but I promise it will get better! Anyways, I really need reviewers, I want to know if your actually liking the story! Well things you have to know are: I prefer to write using just 1 person's POV but I thought that will be kind of boring so I decided to use the most convinient ones! The other thing is that I will write the POV of the story at the beginning each time. _

_Well hope you enjoy it! Chapter's POV: Alice_

* * *

I was sitting there waiting for Dan and the other to come and tell me the news. Sometimes it annoyed me that I was the only one here in Russia unaware of what was happening with the others and with Vestroia.

I know that Runo and Julie are also being excluded in the battles but at least they could see they're friends and acknowledge the news. I watch through my window to the glow of sunlight painting the dark night of beautiful pink-orange tone, "How beautiful", I said when I spotted in the distance a small black dot, and then it came closer and closer until I saw the figure of… Marucho's personal jet! I ran downstairs to greet my friends, especially Runo, because I thought of her as a small sister, I've missed her so much.

The plane landed on the now green and bright grass that bended by the furious wind that the jet was making.

Then the door opened and before I could saw hi, I felt thin arms around my neck that pulled me into a warm hug, it was Runo. "Runo!" I said almost crying, "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

There was no answer, I could just feel drops of tears falling to my shoulder and that slid down my arm to my new white brawling gloves, which combined with my sleeveless shirt and my now short skirt.

It was a beautiful moment until another pair of arms threw around my shoulders and Runo's that almost tackled us down.

Runo turn her head around and yelled "JULIE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS HAVING A SWEET MOMENT WITH ALICE? YOU KNOW I'VE MISSED HER SO MUCH AND NOW, NOW YOU COME AND RUIN THE MOMENT!" Julie though replied in an unusual sincere tone, "Sorry Runo, it's just that it's been so long since we all see Alice." Just after she ended that sentence a tear escaped from her eyes, she had never been good hiding her feelings. At her action of trying to hide another tear coming down her cheek, she turned around and stumbled with a rock.

In an attempt to help Julie, Dan was pulled down by her and they both ended in the floor. We all laughed at them both, including Julie and Dan. Wow, I didn't notice how much I missed them! Lost in my feelings I felt someone hug me by my legs, I turned down and saw the little walking dictionary standing there, eyes full with tears. "Alice I've missed you." Was all what Marucho managed to say between sobs. I hugged him back and told him I have missed him too.

I was having a great time with them when I noticed something, no, someone was missing, but who was that person?

I mean Runo, Julie, Marucho, and Dan are all here and well Mira and the others are in New Vestroia so the only one I haven't seen yet is… Shun! How could I have forgotten him? After all he knows how it feels to be alone.

I made a quick scan through the place and stopped in a tree's branch, there with his eyes closed, sat Shun enjoying the mild wind of the forest. He was in his usual silent position with his now long hair tied in a low ponytail as his antique style of when I met him. He was using his black-green jacket and usual black pants that fit with his perfectly strong and well-trained body.

He turned his head down and slowly opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful topaz eyes gazing at me. I smiled at him warmly and he turned his head up and closed his eyes again. It was a little bit rude, however this did not offend me, it was something he always did, and it was like his way to say hi.

I stood there watching him, trying to guess what was really underneath that cold mask of his, when I felt a small hand pull mine, "Alice! I almost forgot to tell you! We are going for a training-vacation at my house in the beach and I was wondering if you were willing to go." Marucho said a little ashamed. "You could be a great help for us, after all we need a darkus brawler and well you are the first ranked darkus brawler and the second ranked brawler after Dan in the world and you know… I mean I'm not just inviting you to go and train… Julie and Runo want you to be there too and you know… um…. we'll have a great time and…" Now his face was beginning to get red as a tomato.

I decided to save him from getting even redder. "Marucho, of course I'm coming! It will be fun!" Marucho sight in relief and headed towards the fighting Runo and Dan, Julie and Shun who was now standing by the tree, to tell them the news. I followed him. "Hey! Stop fighting please! I've got a lot of things to tell you all!" Everyone turned to look at Marucho. "Now the first thing is that Alice is coming with us!" Runo and Julie immediately began to celebrate but they were interrupted. "Wait! Alice has to go and pack up her things! Runo and Julie, you may help her. We are living tomorrow at 6:00 am.

* * *

_Well please review! Again sorry for it being lame, but its just as an introduction, by the third chapter it will be much more interesting!_


	2. Day at the Beach

_I updated sooner than what I have planed! Well hope that you enjoy it!_

_Alice's POV_

* * *

Finally we arrived to Marucho's beach house, it's been a long trip and everyone was very exited about what they are going to do here. Dan is willing to fight and eat pretty much all summer; Runo just want to relax and enjoy her time away from the cafe; Julie… well Julie's a hole lot of things to do, paint her nails shopping, get a tan, etc, etc, etc…; Marucho is going to learn some foreign languages and more strategies for the battles; Shun… well I don't know what he is willing to do and I… I haven't planed anything yet; guess I'll just do whatever thing that comes up in my mind.

Marucho led us in to his huge castle type mansion and showed us all of their incredible rooms. The place was simply beautiful. After we had a small lunch in the enormous dining room, Marucho led us to our rooms. Julie, Runo, and I were going to share a beautiful and sophisticatedly decorated room. Dan, Marucho, and Shun would share another room. The bakugans were really tired and went directly to bed; in the other hand we were full of energy and willing to have fun at the beach.

"DAN! STOP EATING SO MUCH YOU GREEDY!" shouted Runo, while giving him a punch in his head, seeing the empty bowl that was full of ice cream just 2 seconds before it felt in Dan's hands. "HEY! That hurts!" said an annoyed Dan. That was all I heard while I was coming out to the beach, I have to admit I'm slow changing.

When I got out Marucho was laughing at them but Julie, because she was too busy with her get-a-beautiful-tan-while-painting-your-nails-project, and Shun weren't.

It was so nice to be here at the private beach of Marucho with all of my friends. I sat on the sand next to Runo, Marucho and Dan.

They were all gazing at me and Julie interrupted her project to see the cause of the silence, and when she did she put the same dumb-founded face. I blushed and began to worry about why they all looked at me, what was wrong with me? Dan was the one who spoke up "Wow Alice you look stoning! I mean wow you're just…WOW!" I blushed harder. "Alice! You have like an awesome body and that bikini looks just awesome in you! The colors highlight your eyes and combine with your skin! HOW DO YOU DO IT? I mean I just can't find such a perfect suitable bikini for me!" That didn't help, I blushed even harder. They look at me for a while until Runo suggested us a volleyball match, girls vs. boys.

"Come on Runo! Boys vs. girls? Are you kidding me? That is just unfair for you! It's going to be so boring to "play" against you!" Dan complained.

"What Dan? Afraid to loose against girls?" Runo replied challengingly.

"Loose against you girls? HAHAHA! Runo sometimes you are so funny!" said Dan teasingly.

"Well then lets play and find out who are better boys or girls!"

We all played, including Shun, who was being obligated by Dan. At the beginning boys were winning because of Shun's incredibly fast ninja speed, but then he got bored because we were no challenge for him at all and retired, leaving us outnumbered. I decided to retire too and leave them playing.

After a few matches only Dan and Runo were left playing to decide whether boys or girls were better.

Later I decided to get in the room and take a bath. On my way back I saw a beautiful painting on Marucho's hallway. I could see a beautiful woman I could see that her beautiful soft violet dress was being transformed from the middle to a war style clothe. She had straight reddish hair and small but sharp fangs extending her arms and trying to touch a group of people that seem to be… a woman and a man holding hands… what would that mean?... she was trying to… reach… her… FAMILY! When I discovered what that painting's meaning was, I bumped into someone who was strong enough to not fall to the ground because of me...

It was Shun! I immediately pushed myself away from his bare chest and blushed hardly. "Shun… um… I'm sorry" I said

"It's fine Alice, no harm done… I should say sorry too" my face turned into a confused expression. "Well it's been so long since I last saw you and I did not even take the time to greet you back there in Russia" I blushed at his words.

"No problem Shun, don't worry about it" I replied and gave him a sweet smile. For my surprise, he smiled back a small but sincere smile.

I passed quickly beside him and rushed to my room. I burst the door open and jumped into my bed with my face bright red. Hydranoid woke up and rolled closer to me, seeing my facial expression.

"Alice, what is the matter?"

"Nothing Hydranoid, I just… had… um… a small conversation with Shun."

"Sure" Hydranoid answered unconvinced, but did not asked more. I stood up and went to the luxurious bathroom and took a long bath, while thinking of everything that happened today. Without stopping my train of thoughts I put on my pajama and went to my room. I sat down on a bed and felt a pair of legs underneath me.

"ALICE! Gush! Look where you are sitting!" Julie yelled, was she there when I came in the room?

"Oh my God! Sorry Julie, I got distracted right now and…"

"I don't think you got distracted right now Alice." said Runo.

"Yes Alice, what… or who were you thinking of?" I blushed, which didn't help at all.

"OMG! Alice you HAVE to tell me everything that happened when you left!" Julie demanded and they both stared at me with intense eyes. "Well on my way back to our room… I got distracted with a painting and well… bumped into Shun…"

"OMG! AHHHH!" Chimed Julie.

"Julie! Let her continue!"

"YES ALICE CONTINUE!"

"Um well… that was all…"

"LIAR!" they yelled at the same time.

"Fine, he told me he was sorry for not greeting me back there at Russia and I said it was okay and rushed into our room"

"And that was ALL? I thought it would be at least interesting" Said Julie disappointed.

"Well that is a beginning Alice" said Runo.

"A beginning of what Runo?"

"A beginning of a relationship Alice!"

"C'mon! Don't tell me you don't like Shun, because it is O-B-V-I-O-U-S!" I blushed, I had to admit it I liked Shun; he understands how I feel and we know the pain of not having the love of a real family.

* * *

_Please Please REVIEW!_


	3. Helpless

_Hey there! First of all, THANK YOU for your reviews, you made my day! Second of all, I am BAD, REALLY BAD making up battles so I will try to do my best; sometimes I will invent it with new moves and cards! hehe... anyways, I decided to update this new chapter because I have absolutely nothing to do and I wanted your opinion of my story now that you read this chap! Enjoy! _

_Alice's POV_

I woke up early in the morning the next day.

Julie was still asleep and Runo was taking a bath, so I decided to get to the balcony and get some fresh air. Amazingly we had 2 balconies, one that faced the beach and another one that faced the gigantic garden, which look more like a forest. I decided to go to the one facing the "forest" because I felt like I was still in Russia looking out my window into the forest as I always did.

"Fresh air" I murmured to myself and opened my eyes just to see Shun sitting in the tallest tree's branch enjoying the fresh air as I did. I stood there for a while and went inside to change my clothes.

After eating break fast, they announced that today was a training day. We all got prepared and went to Marucho's training room with the highest technology for simulations in the world.

The room, was too big to be called a room, it was actually a humongous stage. There was one battle each time, though there could be three at the same time, we preferred to watch each others skills and help ourselves out.

The first battle was Runo and Julie's. The fight was pretty much a draw and everyone was shouting different ideas to the girls, which weren't great help. I decided to suggest Runo to use Tigrera's ability card instead of a command card and she did as I said and got the victory.

The second fight was for Marucho and Runo. Using his strategies and his intelligence Marucho won the battle without help from others. Now it was my turn to fight with Marucho. I could hear whispers like:

"Two strategy minds fighting against each other"

"Alice is talented but Marucho is more intelligent"

"Alice was Masquerade, for sure she'll win"

When the battle began both of us use the best of our strategies and, dumbfounded by looking at so complicated strategies, everyone remained quiet.

Our battle last long and it was about to give me a head-ache when I decided to use a small, unexpected card and defeat Marucho. Everyone stayed shocked at my movement and then congratulated me.

The next battle was Dan vs. Shun, and even though it was my turn to fight against Shun we all decided to better let me rest and let the boys fight. This battle lasted longer than mine. None of the two boys were about to give up the fight even though it was just a training. This battle began pretty much as a draw too but as time passed I could see how Shun was getting closer and closer to being defeated.

I decided to help him again and again but he just kept ignoring me. Even though, I continued to try to help him and continued to be ignored, I felt so useless then, so helpless. It looked like the battle was about to end and Dan was about to win, when I saw a mistake in Dan's move that could led Shun to win.

"Shun! Use Skyress special ability card now!" This time I wasn't ignored, instead Shun turned around desperately and yelled at me "STOP IT ALICE! I KNOW YOU ARE INTELLIGENT, I KNOW YOU THINK I WILL LOOSE. BUT STANDING THERE YELLING "STRATEGIES" AT ME IS JUST PEACING ME OFF! MAYBE NOBODY TELLED YOU THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE CUTE AND NICE AND THEY DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT YOU ARE HELPLESS! AND I MEAN IF MASQUERADE WAS YOU THEN YOUR HEART MUST BE AS COLD AS HIS!" everything became quiet. No one pronounced a sound, even the simulation stopped and we were all standing back in the training room.

Shun's eyes were full of anger, which after a few seconds cooled off into him normal ice cold eyes. I could only feel the tears running furiously down my face and the gaze of all the others eyes at me.

A train of thoughts came to my mind, "What if everyone thought I was as bad as Masquerade? What I'm only useful being Masquerade? What I was really HELPLESS?" I began to think of everything I've done since I've joined the brawlers, YES, Shun was right I'm helpless.

Seeing my reaction Shun spoke up "Alice I didn't meant to…"

"No Shun you are right,"

"No Alice I…"

"No Shun, I've opened my eyes, I finally notice I'm helpless and I don't know why I'm here, I really don't."

"Alice… no…" Runo mumbled

" Yes Runo I am a burden for you and it's better for all of you if I weren't here" With that said I began to run out of the room, Julie and Runo tried to stop me but I made my way out.

I could hear them shouting at me, telling me I wasn't a burden, telling me I wasn't helpless, but I ignored them, I've opened my eyes and I do not want to live in a lie anymore.

The last thing I heard before locking myself in the girls' room was Runo yelling "ALICE! PLEASE DON'T! WE NEED YOU!"

* * *

I ran to my things and packed them as fast as I could before Runo, Julie or Marucho could open the door. I grabbed Masquerade's teleporting card and disappeared from here to the only places I knew they would not be able to find me, but before I hide I would write a letter to my grandfather telling him not to worry about me and one to Runo to say good-bye… forever.

* * *

_REVIEW!_


	4. I'm Decided

_Wow, I'm updating really fast! Guess I'm just a little bit too inspired hehe... Well thank you guys for your reviews, you know you mean a lot! This chapter is shorter, but still enjoy it! Anyways, t__oday we change POV! _

_Runo's POV_

* * *

I rushed behind Alice and stopped at the door, I tried to open it but she locked it. Tears were running down my cheeks. Julie came as fast as she could and stood beside me, the others behind us. Julie and I hurried to search for our keys as Marucho.

The only thing I could hear was the sound of Alice packing her things up. "It's not possible! She's really thinking of going away!" I mumbled, now I was sobbing hardly, trying to clean the tears from my eyes so that I could find my keys.

I heard Alice's suitcase close, now I was trembling, we will not going to be able to stop her, she has always been fast with everything and we won't be un time to even say good-bye!

Just when I was loosing all of my hopes Marucho pulled out the key to our room and slammed the door open.

I felt to my knees, tears felt uncontrollably out of my eyes so badly I could not even see through them.

We were too late she was already gone.

I couldn't believe this, how can things, change so drastically in a matter of 5 minutes? I stayed there frozen, sobbing in the floor with Julie beside me crying her eyes out too, until Dan came closer to me and tried to console me.

"Runo… we will find her, don't worry" I didn't answer, I didn't know where she was going, nor if she would be fine wherever she goes. With his face full of concern Shun said "I'm sorry Runo… it's all my fault"

Just hearing his voice made my soul burn in flames, I stood up and yelled furiously at him "OF COURSE EVERYTHING THAT IS HAPPENING IS YOUR FAULT! If you just wouldn't have said the stupidities you said, Alice will be here! And she is not helpless; she's even ranked higher than you! So if you want to tell anyone helpless start by calling it at yourself you… you… BASTARD!"

"You're right Runo, I'm an idiot and I'm really sorry"

"TELL THAT TO ALICE NOT TO ME!" now I was really mad. I ran out of the room, Julie behind me, leaving the boys in the silence of the room.

It was raining outside, but I ran into the garden anyways, Julie still following me. It was cold, but I didn't care, I just wanted to find peace, silence, in which I could cry until I ran out of tears.

I kept running and running through Marucho's "garden" until I felt down. I had no strength to stand up, so I stayed there kneeling in the wet grass, with my head resting on a tree.

Julie wanted to console me, but she knew, even with her verbal diarrhea, that it was the best to stay in silence and cry our sorrow out. She sat beside me and hugged me and even though I was not willing to, I hugged her back and began to sob as hard as I could.

After a long while, the rain grew stronger and I decided to speak up. "Julie! How could this happen? No, how could I let this happen? Alice is like the sister I never had and now… now… she's GONE! Will she ever come back Julie? Will she be fine? Where is she? With her grandfather? With her aunt? What will happen if we never find her? Will we forget her forever? Will we spend the rest of our lives searching for her?" Julie did not answer, she knew I had to yell some more.I was about to do that, but instead I breathed in deeply and made my mind. I cannot stay here crying and yelling my feelings out; instead I will go find her! "No, I will find her and everything will be fine! Let's go Julie! We've got a lot of places to go and search in!" I told Julie enthusiastically.

"That's the aptitude Runo! Let's go get Marucho, he'll be big help for us!"

"No need Julie I'm already here!" said Marucho greening at my decided and full of hope face.

"Hey don't forget about me!" said Dan with his cheerful tone.

"I caused this problem and I'm solving it, I'm coming" said Shun decided. Even though I was mad, really mad at him and wanted to kill him right here, right now, but I saw his eyes were so sincere when he talked about Alice that I couldn't feel anything but happiness now. I was full of hope and I wasn't going to let Alice feel helpless and not part of the group. I was not letting her be apart from us anymore, I promise.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed it! Another thing, if you were to name Masquerade, what name will you give him?(Thinking about Jason...) Review! _

_p.s. Updating soon..._


	5. Where are you?

_Hey there! Thank you ALL for the reviews! You know how much you mean! Anyways, I have good news and bad news. 1 bad new is that I'm having final exams and I will not be updating anytime soon. 1 good new is I didn't want you to wait for chapters, so I'll update 4 chapters today! The other bad new is... as a result of me writting 3 chapters, I will just give kind of an explanation, making it shorter than usual, also I might have a lot of errors... Sry for that guys... Anyways Enjoy! _

_Shun's POV_

* * *

We decided to go check at her home at Russia and in her grandfather's lab but found nothing.

His grandfather was acting as if he knew Alice was safe, he could fool everyone but not me, I knew that in his inside, he was much more worried than Runo. He said he found a card from her at his night table just as Runo. Both letters said that she really loved them and she was going to be fine, but she did not give a clue of where she might be nor if we were ever going to see her again.

Runo has been spending almost all nights crying even though she denies it. No one but me, thanks to my ninja skills, could hear her cry; I knew that she kept a picture of Alice in her closet and looked at it every night, hoping to find her someday, even though Julie was the only one supposed to know it.

We searched in Alice's aunt home and found nothing.

We decided to divide then.

We spread literary through all the world and we found nothing. It was like she disappeared from the world.

After searching for about two weeks, we were all loosing hope except for Runo who was still having the faith of finding her best friend.

We continued asking for Alice everywhere and people kept on saying: "No we haven't seen her around here" or "Wow she's beautiful" and "I think I saw her… or not? I… I don't know."

We continued like that for another two weeks and now Runo was really loosing her faith, her hopes. Where could she possibly hide? Why was I asking these questions to myself? Fine, I had to admit it I do care about her, and I am actually worried about her.

We all looked tired, sad, and hopeless until Dan jumped off of his seat suddenly and said "We've been so stupid!"

Runo misunderstood that and hit Dan in his head "DAN HOW YOU…"

"WAIT RUNO! Listen to me! We've been so stupid, because we've searched everywhere on earth, but what if she is not in earth? What if she is in… Vestroia?"

Everyone froze with a dumbfounded face, HOW COULD WE BE THIS STUPID? Sometimes Dan could be intelligent.

"You really think so Dan?" asked Runo with hope shinning in her eyes.

"Yes! Well at least we have to find out right? This makes a lot of sense now! She knows how to use the dimensional transporter; she's got a gauntlet and Masquerade's card. Being in Vestroia doesn't mean we won't find you Alice! Wait for us because we are coming!" sometimes Dan could be an incredible encouraging boy and a true leader, though he didn't seem like one.

"YES!" we all answered in unison.

* * *

_Sorry again for it being short and wrong written and lame... I just wanted you all to know what will happen! Anyways, I'm sorry for not listening to your honest advice, I promise that I will as soon as I'm done with stupid exams -_-' _


	6. Who is Calling Me?

_Next chapter! Well again sorry for it being lame... Oh! You might think it is "corny" (I can't remember if that is the word I'm looking for) but it is not, you will see in the furture! Another thing before you begin, I'm not creative with bakugan's descriptions, please forgive me... Enjoy!_

_Alice POV_

* * *

It's been two weeks since I left the brawlers and I am still sad, but I know it is the best for the group to stay away from me, I am just a burden. By now I have already left the letters with my grandfather and Runo.

Anyways, I'm fine here with Christopher, he is like a little caring brother just as Marucho, he reminded me so much of him it hurt.

I wasn't staying long here. I will soon have to leave, one thing is asking help when I needed it from a nice caring boy and another totally different is to use him to hide myself from the world and take advantage of his hospitality.

I waited another week to finally move on and find somewhere else to go hide in, but just the day I was about to leave I saw Runo yelling at my name and searching for me.

Fortunately, as I never went outside of the small tree house, no one had ever seen me.

I watch her from the tree house for hours; she was really willing to find me.

I wanted to go downstairs right away and hug her, telling her I was fine, telling her to stop searching for me but I couldn't; instead I just stayed up there crying feeling the pain inside my heart like if someone was striking it with a knife.

When she finally left I went downstairs and said good-bye and thank you to Christopher. He told me to not go but I left anyways, it wasn't like I was going to stay forever with him.

Walking around the streets I felt something outside of me, a pumping, someone calling me… Who would it be?

For sure it was an illusion. I kept walking and I felt that calling again, this time a little bit stronger.

I remember I always felt that pumping but now it was a feeling of someone calling me.

I didn't know where but I am sure it does not come from here; maybe it didn't even come from earth! The feelings were getting each time clearer and stronger. I waited for the next day to search for that something calling for me and for some reason I knew I had to go to Vestroia.

After doubting a little I decided to use my grandfather's lab's dimensional transporter and go to Vestroia find out who was calling me.

I sneaked in the lab and crossed the transporter into Vestroia.

I felt the pumping stronger and followed it.

It was a nice day at Vestroia and everyone looked at me with a weird gaze because of my clothes but I ignored them and continued following the something that was calling me.

I felt myself closer and closer each time to it when suddenly I felt it was changing its direction. It was moving. I ran down an alley, up some pairs of stairs, jumped from one roof to another, though I don't know how I actually managed to do that, and followed the pumping.

I had ran just too much and was prepared to surrender when I saw something shine in front of me, when I did, I knew that it was what was calling me. I ran closer to it but it began to roll down the hill and I followed him as fast as I could almost knocking people down by my way.

I could not see what it was, a marble maybe, or was it a bakugan? I saw it bump into the wall at the end of the row and I ran to pick it up.

I came closer to it just to see it was a… bakugan! I was pretending to pick it up, but when I touched it, it suddenly transformed in his original form, a human form bakugan dressed in white armor.

He knelt in front of me and said "Princess, it's been a long time"

* * *

_ I wanted to give it some suspense, but I don't want to leave you waiting! Sry again guys... Please don't blame me, blame the school haha... Hope you enjoyed it, I really do... Review!_


	7. Something New

_As the penultimate chapter I'm submitting in a little while, I decided to make it a little longer! YAY! Well guys thank you for your support I promise to improve after the exams... stupid exams... Anyways , another thing, I was going to name the bakugan 'Angelo', but I just found out... like now... that the name already exists, so now I invented a random name... hehe I've never been good naming bakugans... or boys... Anyways sry again, promise to improve!_

_Alice's POV_

* * *

"Princess?" I asked my face pale white and full of confusion. "Sorry but I think you… you might have gotten the wrong person I'm not a princess"

"Princess Alice, I'm Kritian your secondary guardian, it might seem confusing but you will soon remember everything."

"Remember? How I'm supposed to remember something that is not true? I'm not a princess and… wait; how can you be in your natural form if I haven't activated any battle camps, time is still running, and I mean how can you do that?"

"Every bakugan who is by your side and has the willing to protect you can transform into their natural form without any type of battle camps or anything alike"

"No, no, no, NO, your wrong, you are way too wrong I'm just another common girl without anything special at all, and it is absolutely impossible that you are in your natural form because of me! And if what you told me is true, you wouldn't be in your natural form, I mean how would you be willing to protect ME if you don't even know me?"

"Princess…"

"Stop calling me princess!"

"I can't explain you everything, I'm just your secondary guardian; you will need to find darkus Pyror, he is the one in charged of you."

"Darkus what?"

"Darkus Pyror, your guardian"

"Guardian?"

"Yes my princess, he will guide you to your destiny"

"Destiny? Ok, give me a break you are really beginning to confuse me"

"I'm sorry princess"

"PLEASE! Stop calling me princess, just call me Alice"

"But it is rude to call royalty by their name"

"And it is worse if you disobey"

"True… A… Ali… Ali… Alice"

"Good, now how am I supposed to find darkus Pryrer?"

"No my lady" He said, "It's darkus Pyror"

"Ok, so how am I supposed to find Pyror?"

"You will need to feel him, you can't find him without feeling him"

"How I'm I supposed to feel when I'm close to him?"

"The same way you felt when you found me"

"Okay…?" Finding darkus Pyror will be more difficult than what I imagined, well at least now I have a… secondary guardian? Well I have his help and support now.

He explained me that when it was the moment I would feel him and then I would find him. He said that it would not be long for me to feel Pyror because I've already found him.

I was confused, really confused, but somehow I felt that what Kritian was telling me was real.

I was trying to figure out what was happening and how I was going to find Pyror when I felt Hydranoid wake up in my pocket. I pick him out.

"Alice, where are w….e…?" his voice faded when he saw Kritian.

He jumped abruptly down my hands and said "My lord! The legendary Kritian! It's an honor to be in your presence!" I looked at Hydranoid puzzled, an honor, legendary Kritian?

Kritian picked up his sword and pointed it towards Hydranoid. "How do you dare to talk to Princess Alice like that? And how do you dare to even touch her majesty?"

"Her majesty?" asked Hydranoid and turned around to see me.

I was as confused as Hydranoid, no, I was even more confused than he was, but the way Kritian talked to My Hydranoid got me furious, who did he think he was?

"KRITIAN! DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT TO MY HYDRANOID AGAIN!" I said, correction, I yelled.

Angelo saw my furiousness with confusion but did not wonder to ask for my forgiveness. "Please forgive me your majesty, it was not my intention, it's just that a common bakugan is not supposed to touch royalty"

"I am not royalty and Hydranoid is not just a bakugan, he is MY bakugan and I want you to treat him as you treat me"

"But my lady!"

"But nothing you are going to show him some respect! I mean who do you think you are?"

"Sorry" was all Kritian said, I think I really hurt his feelings; I was not in my best mood today and after all Kritian was only trying to protect me, his _princess._ "No, I'm sorry Kritian; I shouldn't shout at you like that, you were only trying to protect me."

"Princess"

"Alice"

"Alice, you do not have to ask me to forgive you, royalty does not…"

"STOP CALLING ME A ROYAL! From now on I am just Alice for you!"

"Your wish is my command, Alice"

"Good" I said relieved, he was finally going to call me by my name, 'I hope...' Now that I was back in my normal good and kind mood I noticed the existence of Hydranoid.

He was sitting in my hand petrified in confusion, I guess he didn't understood anything and felt like he'd been asleep for years just to wake up in a dream.

I decided to tell him everything he had missed while he was asleep. He was now much less confused, though he couldn't believe it, just as me.

I told Kritian why Hydranoid was so important to me and that Masquerade had given him to me.

He looked puzzled when he heard the name Masquerade, it was like he knew who he was, but decide to say nothing.

While I was explaining I felt a pumping, this time it came from inside me and it was not just calling me, it was trying to tell me something, something like you will have to prove me that you are the one or something like that.

"Kritian, I can feel… I can feel Pyror."

"Then we have no time to loose we have to go find him"

* * *

_Please review! Again, sry for the lameness..._


	8. Meeting with Destiny

_Last Chapter I'm submitting in a while! Sry guys, but you know how school is... Anyways thanks for your reviews and support! I spent all day writting for you! Well this chapter is going to be AWESOME! Well... I really liked it, maybe you won't but anyways I hope you do! Oh, something else, please, please, please, please forgive me '__weird dudette', really thank you a lot for your idea, I might use it in another story, but I can't figure out how to write this chapter with the idea... please forgive me! Anyways..._

_Alice's POV_

* * *

We searched the location of Pyror for about three weeks but our tries were useless we couldn't find him.

Maybe destiny wanted me to remain unconcerned of where he was until later on.

I had told Kritian to remain in his ball form until we find Pyror because as he was so _legendary_ I thought it might bring me more problems than the ones I've already got.

Hydranoid, still unaccustomed of being around Kritian and with the idea of me being a princess, was sitting on my left arm and Kritian was on my right arm.

Strangely Kritian was lighter, slightly bigger, and somehow shiner than Hydranoid, which caught the attention of various bakugan but remained quiet, silently watching.

We were now in Beta city's market. It was filled with colors of different tones and shades that highlighted the joy of the people living here.

Oranges, apples, cherries, strawberries, peaches, water melons, bananas, mangos, pine apples, among others painted the market of happiness and peace.

I walked pass by the running children and the busy buyers to a small fruit stand.

Everything seemed to be so fresh and delicious I couldn't decide what to buy, with money Krtian had... somehow he had money nad I was grateful for that.

Kritian and Hydranoid jumped down to see the fruits and then jumped back to my hands "So, what are you willing to eat?" asked Hydranoid.

"I don't know… everything looks so good and…" I stopped talking abruptly because I felt a really strong pumping.

I turned my head around and saw, there, between blue berries sat a ball, no not a ball, a bakugan.

I reached out my hand quickly to grab it, but I felt another hand trying to grab the bakugan besides mine.

I turned my head slowly and saw something I was not expecting; I saw something that seemed to be an illusion.

"M….Ma… MASQUERADE?" I froze there, my hands trembling, how was this possible? I… I was Masquerade! How can he, I mean I, I mean he, I mean THAT be here right in front of me? It could not be an illusion because I just touched him; It could not be me because obviously, I am myself; so what was it?

"Alice?"

"Masquerade?"

"Stay away from that bakugan, it belongs to me" he ordered.

"Why isn't your mask broken?"

"What?" I took advantage while he was distracted and picked up Pyror, up and began to run.

"Hypross stand!" Was all I could hear before a gigantic spider styled bakugan raised behind me.

Masquerade jumped over it and began to chase me.

Hydranoid jumped into my pocket and Kritian was about to transform into his natural form when I grabbed him "Kritian don't, it will be easier for him to find us if there are two visible targets in front of him" He seemed to understand and jumped into my pocket without complains.

I ran down an alley, across a street full of people, and turned into many other streets.

I was tired and I needed air, it was hard for me to breath now because I wasn't expecting Masquerade to be the one chasing after me, neither that I was a _princess_.

I turned in a corner to loose him, and bumped into someone; someone strong and skillful that was able to catch me from falling down after pushing him.

"Alice?" a soft voice called my name.

Now, this was IMPOSSIBLE.

"Shun?" I turned my face up so that I could look at his face.

"Alice…" he began, but stopped, the moment was so magical that words weren't needed. Our eyes locked but we were interrupted, Runo came out of an alley with everyone else behind her.

"Shun, we couldn't find her over the south wing so I guess…" her voice faded as she saw me on Shun's arms.

"ALICE?" Her eyes were filled with tears and a huge sincere smile appeared in her face, I could feel my eyes beginning to feel with tears, when the huge new pet of Masquerade reached me.

* * *

_I wanted to add more suspense, but lets leave it like this! See you guys... in a long time... PLEASE REVIEW! Comming back soon. (Sry for the lameness...)_

_Love you all Katkath!_


	9. Pyror

_Hello everyone! I'm finally back and full of ideas! I wrote this chapter as soon as I was done with my exams so it's kinda crappy... Anyways I hope you enjoy it! Oh and please forgive me to last sooooo freakin long u already know I had exams hehe anyways this chap is a little bit short but that was all I could write, I really don't want to think :P _

_Today's POV... yes, Alice!_

* * *

"MASQUERADE?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"But I thought he was you!" said Shun eyes wide open.

"I thought the same…" was all I could resply.

I broke apart from Shun and grabbed Kritian out of my pocket.

"I need an explanation but I need your help now."

"Your wish is my command my lady." Without another word he transformed.

"KRITIAN STAND!"

The white armored bakugan now stand in front of me.

Everyone looked at this new elegant bakugan who just called me "my lady" with eyes full of confusion.

Hydranoid then, picked out of my pocket so that he could see the battle.

I would have used Hydranoid but I didn't know if when Kritian said _"Bakugans willing to protect you" _meant all of them or just guardians.

"So I guess you are a… Haos bakugan?"

"Yes"

"Ok… so…" I said but was interrupted.

"HYPROS ATTACK!" ordered Masquerade. Kritian used his sword to divert the attack. I didn't know what to do, I was a Darkus brawler, and I didn't know anything about Haos element!

Even though Kritian was a legendary bakugan, he needed someone to tell him what to do. God! What was I supposed to do now?

Masquerade took advantage of me now, he attacked again. "Field open! SKYRESS STAND! Counterattack!" Ordered Shun as he put his hand in front of me protectively.

"You won't touch a hair of Alice without passing through me first!" he said with an authoritative voice.

I was astonished; Shun did care about… me?

Shun and Masquerade opened a battle field and fought for a pretty long time. The fight was simply something you didn't see every day.

"No Shun! Use the 'Green Nobility Violent Wind' card!" I yelled when I saw that he could take advantage using that card. I covered my mouth quickly, SHOOT! He hates it when I give him advice.

"Shun I'm so..." But I stopped talking when he did as I said.

"NOOO!" yelled Masquerade as his robotic pet exploded.

Shun was standing just beside me when a enormous robotic part flew towards us, strangely I pushed him away from me so that it could not hit him and I jumped about 10 foot apart from the ground then I used one hand to push the robotic part and jump even higher, then I did a 180 degrees spin in the air, my clothes becoming a beautiful white elegant dress that was tight to my body and was extended to my knees. My shoes became high, really high, heeled sandals that fit perfectly with my dress. Then, I felt elegantly on the floor standing only on one foot!

What-is-happening-to-me?

Everyone's eyes locked on me, everyone, including me, was confused.

The only one that saw me with concern was Kritian, he seemed to know and have seen before, what I have just done.

Even though I was frozen in surprise I turned around to see what had happened to Masquerade, but he was gone. I turned myself around again just to see the curious eyes of my friends staring at me.

I turned around to see Kritian; my eyes said everything I needed to ask him. "Princess, I see you have recovered your fighting skills." said Kritian answering me.

"PRINCESS?" Everyone yelled at me.

"Hahaha…. Well it's a long story that I could not believe…" was all I could say as an explanation.

Then a purple, black shaded light shone in my pocket and a new figure, a warrior styled bakugan dressed in black armor appeared kneeling in front of me. "You've demonstrated to be the Darkus Princess, Alice Gehabich."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it and Please please please REVIEW! (I think I will wait for at least 3 reviews before submitting new chap...) Thank you again for your reviews! MEAN A LOT!_


	10. Finding the Darkus Castle

_Hey Guys! How r u all? I hope u all enjoyed last chapter and I wanted to thank u all for the reviews specially A-Million-Words (now I know where that name came from... lol) and thanks for the support please kepp reviewing, u really make my day!__ Enjoy!_

_Alice POV_

* * *

"Pyror, it's nice to see you again" said Kritian.

"It's nice to see you too Kritian" responded Pyror.

All the bakugans, including Hydranoid, _knelt_ and greeted Pyror politely; it seemed Pyror was a legendary bakugan too.

"Do you who he is Tigress?" asked Runo full of curiosity.

"It is, I mean they are the legendary Kritian and Pyror, guardians of the Darkus Princess, which seems to be Alice" answered Tigress.

"I see, my Princess, that you've already found Kritian and the other kingdom's masters" asked Pyror looking at my puzzled eyes.

"Kingdom… masters?"

"Yes my Princess, I can't give you explanations, you will have to remember by yourself"

"Come on! Kritian can't give them to me and told me you could; now you don't either! Oh yeah and I want you to PLEASE call me Alice"

"But my Princess! That is rude!"

"It is worse to disobey, right Kritian?"

"Yes Miss Alice" answered Kritian

"Well miss Alice works for me, at least you don't call me with royal names anymore."

"Your wish is my command Miss Alice" said Pyror.

"So how am I supposed to _remember_?"

"You will need to find your castle; your memories were saved in there when you were sent to earth, after that… the castle has been hidden, only you can find it, and when that happens you will acknowledge everything from your past."

"Great! More things to find! Yuppie!" I said sarcastically, all this finding-things-by-feeling-it was really getting on my nerves.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Princess,"

"Alice"

"I mean Lady Alice, there are things I don't know, things I am not suppose to tell, things I know that will truly hurt you, and things that you need to see by yourself. I am afraid that the information I know will hurt you too much, you will have to remember it yourself."

"I don't care if it hurts me or not I NEED to know!"

"Sorry my lady, but the only one who can help you now is yourself"

"Pyror I ORDER you to please tell me!"

"Sorry Miss Alice but I cannot accomplish that, superior powers have ordered me to not tell you until you remembered by yourself"

"SUPERIOR WHO?" I was really freaking out now

"It was the last order your mother, the queen, gave me." Answered Pyror, I could see he was wished to not get to this point, but I pushed too hard.

I could feel tears running down my cheeks, the last orders of my… mother…

We all froze at his words, it seemed everyone understood my pain, everyone was concerned now that this was not a joke, something was happening and it was not good.

Everyone asked me tons and tons of questions, but I couldn't answer them. I wanted to know the answers to these questions too.

The next day we woke up early in the morning, Runo hasn't let go off of me for any reasons, she was really worried about me.

We tried to find clues of where the castle might be, but found nothing at all. We spent practically all day long searching for answers but finally gave up. Pyror was right; I need to find the castle myself.

We were all hungry and all the bakugans including Pyror and Kritian were asleep. We decided to stop at an apple's stand, where everything looked so good!

"So what can I help you with?" asked the selling lady politely.

"Um… give me about 20 apples please! I am really hungry, so hungry I could eat a whole cow!" said Dan cheerfully.

"Come on Dan! You won't finish them all!" protested Runo

"Oh! YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"Wanna bet?"

"10 bucks"

"20"

"Deal"

"Deal"

We all laughed, sometimes it was just so funny to see them fighting.

I picked up an apple which looked really good and was going to give it a bite but I dropped it on the floor, I felt numb and in matter of seconds I lost all of my senses, I could only see black and hear my friends yelling "ALICE! ALICE! WHERE ARE GOING? ALICE!" before I went numb...

* * *

_Sry for it being short but I hope u all enjoyed this chapter and please PLEASE please PLEASE! review! Thank u again for ur support and I promise to update very very soon!_


	11. Memories are Calling

_Hey there guys! First of all I NEED YOU GUYS TO PLEASE READ THE NOTE AFTER THE STORY ITS REALLY IMPORTANT! Well for now I wanted to thank u all for the reviews and support and as I promised to update soon I wrote a new chapter really quick but I think it's interesting though and sry for its shortness, but I really want to leave u guys in suuuuusppeeeennnceeeee muahahahaha! _

_Runo POV_

* * *

Dan was such an idiot! God! T-W-E-N-T-Y apples? That is just impossible! What was he thinking?

"Come on Dan! You won't finish them all!" I told him

"Oh! YES I CAN! HA HA HA" he answered me brutally

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I yelled back

"Wanna bet?" he challenged

"10 bucks"

"20"

"Deal"

"Deal"

Everyone laughed at us; they always did so I didn't care anymore.

Just after everyone stopped laughing I heard something drop behind me.

Alice had let her apple fall down, but something was wrong, her beautiful brown eyes lost their color, it was like her soul had just left her body.

Everyone turned to look at her but none, except Shun and me, seemed to notice that she was completely lost.

"Alice, Alice, are you in there?" I asked, she did not answer; instead she began to walk slowly.

She seemed not to notice anyone; she could not see anyone at all!

"Alice? Alice! ALICE!" I was beginning to get desperate.

"ALICE!" yelled Julie in a high pitched tone.

"ALICE! ALICE WAKE UP! ALICE!" yelled Shun and grabbed her arm.

Alice manged to loose his grip easily and began to… fly or float or...?

Her feet began to rise from the floor, now this was scaring me.

She began to increase her speed slowly and we were beginning to loose the pace after her.

"ALICE WAIT? STOP! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I asked desperately as she began to move faster and faster, I was beginning to loose the pace and beginning to stay back behind, but I was not about to let my best friend to disappear again, not after I finally found her.

I sped up, just as Shun did. Now the ones who were to be left behind were the others, they seemed to surrender but Shun and I kept running after Alice.

We ran into a forest and into a wide empty plain. Alice stopped floating in the air and lowered her speed. It seemed she was looking, no, she was admiring something.

I couldn't see anything and I saw that Shun couldn't either.

We walked closer to Alice to see if we could see what was so admirable, but we couldn't so we tried getting closer to 'the thing'. We couldn't, we both bumped into a kind of invisible force field.

Then Alice touched it, a powerful light shone in front of us and in matter of seconds a huge, beautiful, elegant castle stood in front of our eyes. The castle was just too beautiful to be described by words.

This was something I have never seen before, though something in it seemed kind of familiar and for some strange reason I felt that this castle hide something...

I ignored the feeling and quickly scanned the palace, and saw that at the top of it stood a Darkus flag.

* * *

_Guys THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ I've got some bad news... I think u will all want to kill me after this but... I'm going to China for vacations (not really a bad new) to see my family and u know I really miss my grandpa and... BACK TO THE POINT! focus urg! Anyways as I'm going to China, they do not have internet connection sooooo I will not update in a freakin long time... I'll be gone from thursday July 1st to the 30... hehe a month... Though I might be lucky and find some free internet and update 1 or 2 chaps, but that is kinda impossible. Anyways I will try my best and I really NEED you to REVIEW this chapter because I need u to tell how many chapters should I write (how many do you think is fair 'please do not exagerate, i'm not a robot') so that I can do my best. Oh another tiny mini thing... u guys remmember that I asked for a name for Masquerade but I do not actually needed it for a while? Well I will be needing it soon and I've just got some... PLEASE HELP OUT! Guys THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UR SUPPOERT I AM REALLY SORRY AND I HOPE U UNDERSTAND... THANKS AGAIN! (I will update I a few days so please tell me soon)_


	12. The Darkus Castle

_Hey there! How are u all doin? I hope ur enjoying summer vacs! Anyways as u all know I'm goin to China and got no internet over there :( Well I've got little things to say, 1)Thank u for the support and the reviews as always, 2)Please tell me how many chapter I should submitt before going, 3) Read the note at the end of the story please... Anyways this is one of the chapters I'm submitting before going hope u enjoy it!_

_Shun's POV!_

* * *

The castle standing in front of us was just amazing, it was breath-taking beautiful. From it's black doors to its gray towers.

I stood there dumbfounded until the legendary warriors appeared in front of Runo and me. As soon as they did Alice felt to the ground, it seemed that she fainted.

The white armored bakugan, I guess was called Kritian, picked her up from the ground.

"Pyror, the Princess called her memories to find the castle?"

"No Kritian, her memories called her; she does not actually know that she have discovered the castle." Just when he finished that sentence the others reached us and froze with dumbfounded faces, just as I did just few moments ago, admiring the majesty of the Darkus Castle.

Kritian led us to what seemed to be Alice's room, which looked more like another separate one floor house.

He put her down gently on the enormous bed, covered with soft red colored blankets, which seemed to be made of fine silk, and turned towards us.

"Now that the Princess has found the castle, she will be able to find her past"

"Her past?" I asked my face full of doubts.

"Yes, her memories are somewhere in this castle, securely protected, and when she finds them she will be able to see all of them"

"ALL of them?" asked Runo amazed.

"Yes… and she won't like it" answered Kritian sadly.

So Alice's past was not an ideal Princess life. I wonder what Pyror meant when he said, _"I see, my Princess, that you've already found Kritian and the other kingdom's masters"_

The other kingdoms' masters? Who were they, or was he referring to us? Or to our bakugans? Well, I guess the answers will come as soon as Alice remembers her past.

Pyror then entered the room and spoke up, interrupting my thoughts "Pyror, how much time would it be before…" asked Kritian, but Pyror interrupted.

"It won't last long, but for now…"

"Okay… I hope she will be prepared"

"Me too, we just… have to have faith on our Princess"

They seemed to speak in their own strange languages, maybe for us to not understand what they were talking about.

"So… will Alice be fine?" asked Julie, she seemed really worried about Alice, just as Runo, specially her, Marucho, Dan, and me.

"Yes lady, the Princess will awake in…" began Pyror

"Where am I?" interrupted Alice, awakening.

"Sooner than what we've thought" said Kritian, finishing what Pyror was saying.

Alice tried to push herself up but stopped "Ouch! My arm! What happened? Where am I and why is everyone staring at me?"

"Lady Alice, when you fainted to hit your arm, but it is nothing serious."

"Where am I?"

"You've found the castle"

"Really? Wow..."

"Yes lady Alice, well, your memories called you and you were brought here by them."

"Why do I feel my body so… heavy?"

"Well my Princess…"

"Alice" she corrected

"Lady Alice, you are very weak after using all of your energies to levitate hear." "LEVITATE?, you mean like float or fly?"

"Yes lady Alice, you cannot actually levitate, well float, but when a powerful abstract power, such as your memories, can elevate you and bring you to where they want you to be."

"Oh!" Alice said in a confused tone, she was not getting anything Kritian was telling her.

"Well my lady, you should rest, you are very weak and you would not resist the impact of all of your memories." Alice seemed to understand and nodded lightly.

Pyror stayed in Alice's room, while Kritian led us out of her room and into a stretch big hall, with many doors.

"These are all the best guest rooms in the court; we think they would be appropriate for you. You are allowed to choose which ever room you desire. Enjoy your stay as hosts of the Darkus Palace."

Without another word he flew across the hall and disappeared of our sights.

We decided to see one of the rooms and it was about the same big as Alice's room, the walls were white with golden decorations, it was gorgeous.

We all moved on to the next room with our face frozen in amazement. The next room was as big and gorgeous as the other one but it had totally different decoration.

The next 30 (or more) rooms were the same, big and each with a different decoration.

I was beginning to believe that this castle was double, no triple, no quadruple or more, the size of Marucho's mansion.

I decided to stay in the room beside Dan's. The walls were painted of a soft peaceful green, with elegant white decorations; the curtains were made of a velvet cool green with defined black shades, which highlighted the beautiful view of the town; located near the window, was the bed with shinny white silk blankets with a beautiful cover that fit perfectly with the room. This was a room filled with harmony, and you could feel it, however there was something this castle hided between its gorgeous walls; something negative, something… evil.

* * *

_Well guys I hope u all enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review... Well before u click the button below there's one thing I've gotta tell u... Well I wrote this chapter 3 days before submitting it and right after I was done I began the next one (so yea I'm working in a new chap!) Anyways things here are kinda bothering me and it took a big part of my inspiration away... I'm kinda sad for a lot of things and I didn't want to continue writtin, but I will for u guys and well stopin right now is not a choice because if I'm taking almost all summer the least I can do is submit a lot of chaps before goin! So if the next chapter is lame and well if it is short... please forgive me, I promise to try my best after things w/my friend comes better... Anyways sry 4 like tellin u all my life here hehe anyways I just wanted u 2 know so that u (i hope) understand why next chap will be kinda lame... Thanx for ur support and PLEASE PLEASE review!_


	13. Breakfast at the Darkus Castle

_Hey there! How r u all? First of all thanx to all my reviewers and of course thanx to add me to ur favorite stories :P Anyways as u ALL know I'm going to China sooo I'm submitting 2 chaps today and 2 chaps 2morrow! Thanx for ur support and Enjoy!_

_Alice POV_

* * *

I blinked a couple of times before waking up completely.

I didn't want to move, I was tired and I could not erase from my mind what Pyror told me, after the others left the room.

_FLASHBACK _

_"My lady…" said Pyror looking through his armor at my eyes. _

_"What is it Pyror?" _

_"Well I guess you are really confused and frustrated." _

_"Yeah… Everything is just so random… and confusing." I said, even though my voice was calm, my face showed all of the frustration I had inside. _

_"Lady… I know you want answers and you want them soon. But…" _

_"But…?" I asked, why will there be a but? I NEEDED answers. _

_"You won't like to see the past; and it can be too hard for you to accept it. It will hurt you, and you might not be even ready!" explained Pyror. _

_Not ready? NOT READY? If I wasn't ready, why would I even be here? _

_"What do you mean?" I asked frustrated. _

_"Nothing, I just want you to please do not look after your memories or try to force yourself to remember, let the memories call you, because when they do, it means you are prepared to see the truth of your past." _

_"Truth… of my past?" _

_"You will understand, now please get some rest" _

_"What about my friends?" _

_"Oh! Angelo took them to our finest guest rooms" he answered and then added in a low voice "After all they are all kingdom's masters." Then he walked away, closing the door behind him. _

_END FLASHBACK._

I shook my head out of that thought and decided to get up. My body felt heavy, but I could get up of my bed and walk by myself at least.

I moved slowly towards the bathroom, almost falling down by the way.

I tried to fix my hair, but it just didn't want to pull itself together, so I decided to pull it into a low right-sided ponytail.

I was putting on the rubber band when it broke, _Shoot I'm sooo lucky_.

I searched for another band, but couldn't find one. I decided to grab some extremely fine and thin golden… threads (I think) to tie my hair.

It looked like gold, but it was just impossible that gold could be so flexible and thin.

I put on the only dress that was at my reach, because I was not willing to search around for the closet, and put it on.

I look around to see if there was any chance I could find some low heeled shoes, but it was a fail.

The only shoes at my reach were the high, extremely high, heeled fine white sandals. I put them on and walked wobbly out of the room.

I felt like I was going to fall down at any moment but got used the heels soon; it was like I already knew how to walk in them, I only needed to… remember!

I reached the stairs and walked down gracefully, somehow I felt much lighter than just a few moments ago.

Instinctively I turned to my right and entered to the palace's garden, it was too beautiful to be described.

Red roses were filling the garden's entrance and a full variety of lilacs, tulips, orchids, carnations, freesias, violets and lilies were all around the place, filling the air with their delicious fragrance.

Trees, bushes and some other types of flowers were highlighting the place with their presence.

A beautiful waterfall was at the back of the garden; its water fell down with such a harmony and beauty that was hard to describe.

At last in the exact middle of the garden stand a fountain that complimented this beautiful place and its peaceful aura.

I walked slowly towards the fountain and sat there, feeling the mild wind blowing the sweet aroma of the flowers in my face.

I felt so… happy, peaceful; I felt like I have already done this, I felt like I've always done this.

It was all so peaceful until I felt something stroke me, a set of blur images jumped into my mind, it was confusing, but I definitely captured some images.

On one image was a girl, a small orange haired girl chasing after a butterfly here in this garden smiling, a real, warm smile.

Another image appeared in my head suddenly, the little girl was hugging someone, someone that seemed to be beautiful, though I was unable to see her face.

A third image was coming to my mind, but I was having a bad headache and felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

I jumped up and felt into someone's arms. I pushed myself out of those thoughts (or were they… memories?) and pulled myself back together.

"Alice! Are you fine?" asked Shun in a soft tone

"Shun, I'm sorry, I just… got lost in my thoughts." I answered

"Okay… So are you having breakfast?"

"Sure"

We turned around and saw everyone there waiting for me to go with them to the dinning room.

"WOW! Alice! You look hilarious!" complimented Julie yelling!

"Thanks Julie"

"Cool, what did you do to you hair?" asked Runo

"Um… nothing special, I just felt like having my hair tied up."

"Awesome, it really suits you!"

"Thank you Runo" I smiled and we all wlaked towards the dinning room.

* * *

_Hope u all enjoyed the chapter and now I'll post the next! See u over there :D Please remmember to ReViEw!_


	14. It's Time for You to Know

_Hello again! LOL Sooooo enjoying summer? Well Enjoy the chap! :P It's the last one I'm submitting... for today lol!_

_

* * *

_

We arrived to the big dinning room and saw Kritian and Pyror bow, I frowned. "Guys, you seriously do not have to do that" I said

"It's for respect" answered Kritian

"Thank you, but I do NOT need it!"

"We do" said Pyror

"Fine…" Then I went and took a seat.

"Wow Alice! They really respect you! You… might be the princess after all…" Runo whispered to me

"What are you saying Runo? I'm not a princess and they HAVE to understand that! I do not look, act, think, talk, or fight like a princess!" I whispered back

"Come on Alice, how do you explain the jump you made back there at town?"

"Instinct maybe?"

"Yes! You body, or your mind…, still remember your fighting moves and reacted to an attack as you would have done… um… before! Maybe in another life!"

"Runo! Come on that is just ridiculous!"

"Who knows, maybe that is the truth, well at least that would explain your sudden skills"

I didn't answer, maybe she was right, but I was hopping with all my heart she was not.

I didn't want to be a princess, I just want to go back home with my grandfather and friends! I don't want to get into any troubles.

"My lady, I see that you have decided to change back to your old look" commented Pyror

"My old look?" I asked, confused as always.

"Yes, the dress, the hair, the shoes, you look just the same as you did before" he answered.

_What? I looked like this before?_ My face showed all the confusion I had inside me and everyone else seemed to notice.

They looked at me with the same expression in their faces, even though they knew I couldn't answer their doubts; I was as confused as them.

Kritian decided to break the tension "Well I guess you are all hungry"

Dan's stomach groaned. "Yeah I am DYING of hunger! I want a lot of food, as much as you can get!" he said enthusiastically

"As you wish Master Daniel" answered Kritian. I wonder why he called him Master Daniel…

"Dan, be more respectful! At least use the word please! You are not in your home you know?" said Runo angrily, but did not hit him in the head.

"It's okay Lady Runo, I'll be back with your food really soon" Runo looked at him smiling and turned around to look at the hungry Dan.

"You see? That is being respectful, you might learn something from him...I hope..."

"Sure, sure." Was all Dan said before devouring the food that Kritian put in front of him.

Everything looked so delicious. It could absolutely be called a 5 stars gourmet.

There was every kind of food, seafood, Italian typed food, elegant desserts, fine steaks; delicious odors and beautiful elegant colors were surrounding us with their sweet breeze that made us all mouth-water. Delicious looking Creme Brulee, lobsters, shrimps, fish, steaks, chocolate truffles, and other good-looking Vestroian food.

After eating we were all walking in a hallway, enjoying the many beautiful views of the castle.

The food had been the best we've ever tasted.

"WOW! The food was just amazing! I'm too full! I think I am going to explode!" said Dan

"Of course you will! You ate almost all!" exclaimed Runo.

"Yeah, true, true" answered Dan.

"I'm happy you enjoyed the meal" I said

"Yes, a lot, thank you Alice!" answered Julie happily.

"Thank you Alice." The others said at the same time.

"No, you should thank Kritian and Pyror, not me!"

"It is your castle anyway" said Julie

"We still don't know Julie, we still don't" I said

"Anyways who cooked the food?" asked Marucho

"I don't… know" I answered with a blush, maybe it was Kritian and I didn't even thought of asking!... nor thanking...

We were walking through a saloon, where we saw a large white piano standing elegantly in the center.

We were astonished by its majesty and just when I was about to touch it I felt a piercing sound in my ears.

I screamed and began to loose balance.

"Alice! ALICE! Are you okay?" yelled desperately Runo.

I couldn't answer; I was feeling pressure in my chest that was crushing my lungs and my heart.

It was hard to breath.

Strangely I didn't loose my senses and walked towards a painting, Runo tried to pull me back but I managed to loose her grip.

I touched the painting and I used my index finger to trace a line that was hardly visible; as I did, the line was beginning to glow and then the painting moved.

* * *

_Well guys hope u enjoyed this chapter! Im gonna leave u guys in some suspence and tomorrow I'll submitt up to chapter 16! Yep other 2 chapter before I go! Dont forget to ReViEw pLeAsE!_


	15. Memories

_Hey there guys! As I said last time I'm submitting 2 chap today! YAY! Anyways... This chapter is a little bit different. I will use two different POV because I think it would be better. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Alice POV_

As the painting slid, it revealed a dark hallway that seemed to be part of the castle that has been destroyed and have been occulted behind this painting.

I entered with everyone else following me, except Shun; somehow he seemed to not being able to enter, as if the castle wasn't allowing him to enter. I doubted if to go back and help him or to go on without him, my body gave me the answer.

I felt someone calling me and the more I stayed away from whatever was calling me, the weaker I felt.

I began to walk slowly, trying to find the thing that was calling me.

Runo, Julie, Dan and Marucho followed close behind.

We walked slowly down the hallway when we stopped abruptly. There in front of us was what seemed to be the remaining of a fight, the walls were destructed, the floors were stained of dark red, there were armors and destroyed helmets everywhere.

Tears filled my eyes. _How is this possible?_

I was beginning to feel dizzy, so I decided to run as fast as I could out of this part of the castle.

I noticed that there were two guys missing, Dan and Marucho. _They got trapped too?_

I continued running and each time the scenes were getting worse and worse.

We arrived to a straight hall and somehow I managed to pull out of nowhere some keys and grabbed them as shurikens (ninja instruments that look like stars, though they are mortal weapons. They are usually grabbed between your fingers between with your fists closed).

Then I threw them with all my force and somehow they entered through some holes.

Then I grabbed from nowhere some other keys and grabbed them as shurikens too and threw them.

I managed to hit the keys that were in the holes and turn them, which seemed to unlock something and then those keys hit some points at the top of the room. (**ME: **_Sry if it is confusing... the idea is that some keys were thrown and they unlocked a door... well on w/the story)_

When it did the walls split in half, just to show a room practically destroyed and at the end of it was an enormous door.

Runo couldn't pass that little room, though somehow Julie managed to do it.

I ran to the end of the room, I was unable to breathe anymore, though somehow I didn't feel tired.

When we reached the door, it opened, wind blew out of the door and I covered my eyes with my arm.

There inside of the room stand a statue of someone beautiful and familiar.

I walked closer to it, Julie standing in the doorway.

I pulled up my hand and tried to touch it when something hit me inside and I saw it.

I saw everything; I understood everything Pyror told me.

This was the truth, my past was rushing inside me, all of the memories of my other life were entering me, and in a matter of seconds I remembered everything.

My eyes filled with tears as I realized that my actual life was like a dream, something I've always wished to have. It was hard but I had to admit the cruel truth, the true of my past, the truth of… Bakugan.

_Julie POV_

Alice was running just too fast. Somehow Shun, Dan, Marucho and Runo were left behind; they seemed to have stumped into something, though I just felt something trying to push me back, nothing else.

I followed Alice into a room where a gold statue of an incredibly beautiful woman stands, it suddenly began to shine, and it looked like something was trying to come out of the statue.

I was admiring it when I almost bumped into Alice. She had stopped abruptly and her eyes were looking at the statue, lost in space.

She didn't move for about three minutes. Suddenly she burst into tears and felt to her knees crying in front of me.

I tried to put my hand on her shoulder but something, a force camp maybe, didn't allow me to.

"Alice, what…" I stopped, I couldn't pronounce a word, it was like the light coming from the statue, which was fading away, has taken away every sound.

I could just stand there looking at Alice's agony, and I couldn't do anything but watch.

Alice then screamed and felt to the ground, she… fainted?

I felt someone fly across me, it was Pyror.

He picked her up of the ground and told me in a low voice "The princess is tired, she have just seen her past, her memories. Her complete life was introduced to her mind in just matter of minutes, her mind is practically destroyed."

"Will she be fine?" I asked my eyes full of tears.

"Yes, though she is very weak now and I don't think she will wake up any time soon. I think she might be in what you call a coma."

"A COMA? ALICE FELT IN A COMA!"

"Lady Julie, please calm down, she is in a "coma" but we know she will wake up, though we don't know when"

"Are y… are y… are you… sure?" I managed to ask him between sobs.

"Well lady, it all depends on her, I think she will be fine, she is a strong girl." he said and I managed to hear that he murmured "I just hope she is strong enough..."

"In how much time do you think she will wake up?"

"I don't know, maybe a week, maybe a month, maybe more… It depends only on her."

"CAN'T WE DO SOMETHING?" I was frustrated, confused and depressed; it won't last long until I faint.

"No, I'm sorry." Without another word he moved out of the room with me behind him.

Runo, Dan, Marucho, and Shun followed me, everyone was confused, everyone wanted to know what I saw, what Pyror told me, but I didn't know more than them.

I was just as confused and worried as them.

* * *

_Well chapter 15! Hope you guys liked it! I'm submitting next chapter like right now... Ummm well Please REVIEWWWWW! :P _

_Oh! Alomost forgot... I just wanted to tell u 2 wait a little bit more 4 d romantic scenes bcause I want them to come in the right moment, believe me it will me cuty cute!_


	16. Wake Up!

_Well guys last chapter until I come back of vacations... I did it looong for u so ENJOY! Oh and have a nice summer :)_

_Shun POV_

* * *

It's been almost two weeks since Alice's fainting.

I still can't believe she is in a kind of coma and I don't even know why!

Julie says that she just yelled and fainted, but I know she knows more than that. For sure Pyror told her something back there, because I saw him go in, though she didn't want to tell us, or wasn't able to.

I still wonder why I wasn't able to go in with the others.

_FLASHBACK _

_The painting moved aside leaving a dark hallway. _

_Alice stepped in. _

_We could do nothing but follow her. _

_I was walking behind Marucho when I bumped into something; it seemed to be an invisible wall of some kind, though it seemed I was the only one that could feel it. _

_I tried to fight against it, but I couldn't. _

_It seemed something was trying to push me back, it seemed like it didn't want me to follow Alice, to enter, to find out what was behind the painting… _

_I fought against it; hit it with all my force, but I wasn't able to break that… wall... _

_I saw Alice slow down, maybe doubting if to come back and help me or to continue. _

_I saw her begin to breathe heavily and loose balance, then she forced herself to move forward. _

_I was furious; everyone managed to follow Alice, everyone… except me. _

_What was happening inside? Was Alice all right? What is everyone seeing right now? _

_I can't believe I am actually this lucky! _

_END FLASHBACK_

Julie and Runo looked like zombies; they've been awake for several days. Sometimes they will take turns to sleep and eat; they were really worried about Alice, they wanted to see her awake really badly.

Dan and Marucho were looking just a bit better than the girls; they would eat and sleep at least.

I… well I was staying awake about every night; maybe I looked worse than a zombie.

Julie and Runo stood at the foot of the bed, hugging each other.

They weren't crying anymore, they had no more tears left inside them; Dan was beside Runo, trying to comfort her with no success at all; Marucho had fallen asleep beside Alice in her bed; I was standing by a corner near her, my face was as cold as always, hiding the pain inside me.

"Guys… you should go get some rest…" said Dan, breaking the silence that had been present for many days.

"How am I supposed to leave Alice when she is on THIS conditions?" whispered Runo, not being able to yell, nor speak, because she was too weak.

"Runo, Alice would not want you to do this for her."

"BUT I WANT TO!"

"No, do you think she will be happy if she awakened and saw you as tired as this?"

"No…"

"And sick? Because if you continue tiring yourself like this, you will soon get sick."

"Yeah… I think you are right. Let's go Julie"

"Okay…" she responded in a light whisper.

Dan moved close to Alice's bed and pulled Marucho in his arms, trying not to wake him up.

Runo walked slowly to the door and looked back at Alice "I really hope you wake up very soon. I miss you." She whispered and then she left with Julie by her side.

Dan, with Marucho asleep in his arms walked towards me. "Shun… you should…" I interrupted. "I'm staying" I said coldly.

He nodded silently and left the room.

I walked closer to where Alice was.

She looked so weak and tired, but she was still beautiful. Even though she was unconscious, lying on a bed, unable to wake up, she still couldn't loose her charm.

I knelt beside her bed and took her thin hands on mine.

Kritian and Pyror, who were floating near the window at the back of the room glanced at me and then back at the window. T

hey were worried about Alice as much as us, but they were confident that Alice would wake up eventually.

I turned around to see Alice; it hurt me too much that I was unable to follow her and to protect her.

I am a ninja and I could not protect one important person to me.

I was a total failure.

"I'm sorry Alice… I wasn't able to protect you. I wish I could have broken that wall that limited my path, but I couldn't. I wish I would have tried harder, but I didn't. I wish I would have been there for you, but I wasn't." My sight began to blur and I hold my hand up and touched my cheek, I saw what was in my finger, a tear.

I was crying.

Nobody was looking at me now, and I just couldn't hold my tears back. Accidentally I left out a sob, but Kritian and Pyror did not turn around to see me, instead they pretended they didn't hear anything.

I cried for a while, I needed to let out the sorrow I have hided for years behind my cold mask.

Eventually I felt asleep, I was too tired to stay awake another night.

I woke up with a slight head ache, maybe because I cried for the first time in years.

I tried to pull my hands up to rub my eyes, but I felt a light weight in my hands, like I was holding something.

I looked down and saw Alice's hand in mines.

I smiled, and then I took her hand and kissed it.

"Alice, please wake up. We really need you. You don't know how much we are worried about you. We miss you Alice. I miss you more than anything, I… I… I love you Alice, please wake up… for me" I could fill my eyes fill with tears again, but I tried to hold them back.

Suddenly, I felt a small grip in my hand, it was Alice.

She was waking up! Alice's eyes squeezed tight and blinked a pair of times before opening them completely; she seemed confused, and somehow different.

I didn't doubt and pulled her into a warm embrace, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"ALICE! ALICE YOU ARE AWAKE!" yelled Runo as she burst into the room _(when did she came in? I have no idea). _

"FINALLY!" yelled Julie and ran towards me and Alice.

They stopped when they saw me hugging her, crying.

"That's so cute!" said Julie and came closer to us and hugged us.

Runo did the same.

"Girls, why are you making so much… no way… ALICE!" said Dan as he dropped his toothbrush and ran to hug us, Marucho behind him.

"Alice! We've missed you A LOT!" said Marucho, eyes full of tears, just as everyone, including Alice.

She smiled and said "Guys, I can't… breathe!"

We all left go of her and she took in a deep breath.

"Alice we've missed you!"

"Yeah! Like we were totally worried about you!"

"It's nice to see you awake Alice!" were most of the phrases they said.

Alice interrupted them and said "Guys! Guys! I'm sorry I worried you! But I understand everything now."

Everyone looked at her amazed, she really saw her memories!

"You have a lot to explain Alice" said Runo jokingly

"Yep, I do" she answered smiling.

We all giggled at this, until Alice spoke up. "Guys, I will tell you everything as soon as I have time, but there something you've got to know and you won't like it" she began seriously.

Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

"You have to know the truth, but it will be hard to accept it. I don't think you will like it…" she said, unsure if to tell us now what she knew or not.

"It doesn't matter Alice, we will always be with you!" said Runo.

"Yep, no matter what" said Marucho.

"Yes!" the rest of us answered enthusiastically.

"The first thing you have to know is…" her voice saddened and began to fade, then in a low whisper she said "My father… he, he is Naga."

* * *

_TA TA TA TA TANNNNN *horror movies music* lol well hope u enjoyed it, it is the last one u will read in daaaaaaays! haha :D well thanx 4 all the review and of course the support uve gaved me I hope u all have an awesome summer vacation and I promise to write write write (in paper -_-') more chaps during summer! Well Ill leave u guys with some suspence and I'll (for the first time) leave a small preview to the next chapter (it is crapy bcause its like my outline lol):_

_Alice POV _

_NAGA IS YOUR FATHER? _

_Well that is what I remmeber..._

_GOD!_

_I know... Well I have to tell you the past and why we are here_

_okay..._

_Well the kingdoms of Vestroia were in a fight and I had a brother badly injured ina battle against Ventus, I knew how to fight because I was the princess and well bakugan was played differently before, it was not actually a game... War would last long and someone had to stop it leaving my mother to make a great plan to save Vestroia and hundreds of inocent people... _


	17. The Memories Left Behind

Hey guys! Well I've got one thing to say before going on with my storie, besides thanking all of my reviewers... I'M SO FREAKIN SRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN... F-O-R-E-V-E-R! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry

_Alice POV_

* * *

Everyone shouted at me at the same time. "NAGA IS YOUR FATHER?"

"I think, that is what I remember…" I answered, everything seemed so right now. I remember everything that happened in the past and I wished I don't.

Pyror was right, everything he said was true.

I wish this day will have never have never arrived, I wished I could stop time just before the training day in Marucho's mansion, but I couldn't.

I had a lot of things to explain them, and I don't think they will like them as much as I do.

Everyone asked me questions at the same time and I couldn't answer them like that.

I decided to begin my explanation. "Naga is my father as far as I remember. He was the king of the Darkus Empire, lord of the kingdom."

Everyone stopped talking and began paying attention to me.

"I was the princess and my father trained me to be the best warrior of our empire besides… my brother." I said my eyes beginning to fill in with tears.

"You have, well had, a brother?" they all asked amazed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Yes, he tried to fight my father and bring him back to the peaceful, bright side... but failed." I answered.

"Your father was on the dark side?" asked Runo awed.

"No, well yeah, well not really. Well he used to be the most kind and good king this kingdom have ever had, but somehow… somehow he changed, when I was about 14… I can't remember how he was before that, but I know he was not evil."

"Alice…" Runo mumbled.

"No, let me finish explaining. Our kingdoms lived in peace, but someone began the war. I am afraid it was my father, but I do not know for sure. The Shadow Empire consisted in Darkus, Ventus, and Subterra kingdoms, while Light Empire consisted in Haos, Pyrus, and Aquos.

We were supposed to create an alliance with our empire's kingdoms, but Ventus betrayed us, leaving us as mortal enemies.

The royals from every part of Vestroia had to fight.

I saw how many people died and how the swords of enemies were drained in blood of our soldiers.

I had to fight too, back then the system of fighting was different than ours now… One of the most used was the _Controlea,_ we controlled every move the Bakugans made in that system. We had to learn every weapon they had and how to use them. We could feel everything they felt, even though we fought behind them.

Sometimes we were able to sacrifice ourselves for them if we wanted. For example, if a sword crossed through a Bakugan's heart, we could sacrifice ourselves, so that we die instead of them.

The war last long and many people and Bakugans lost their lives.

During the last year of this eternal battle, my brother was badly injured in a battle with Ventus and I was taking care of him.

Finally the war was about to end, my mother and other kingdom's lords agreed to a pact. My father was not happy about it, he wanted to win this war; he attacked our own castle and…" I stopped to take a deep breath, I was sobbing, I was not willing to finish my sentence but I had.

"That night, the night my father attacked, I was playing the piano for my brother…

_FLASHBACK _

_"Alice, can you play the piano for me, please? It's my last wish…" he murmured, his injuries were bad and I didn't know how much time he would be able to resist it. _

_My eyes were dry, I was left without any tears to cry anymore, I really loved my brother Dylan and he was going to die. _

_The only thing I could do was watch him die… The doctors have predicted that he would lose the battle for his life soon… Tomorrow morning. _

_I let a tear, the last one left inside me, escape from my eye accidentally and began moving myself to the piano. Dylan stopped me. _

_"Alice…" he whispered "If you don't want to play the piano, you don't have to…" It was hard for him to end the sentence. _

_"No brother, it's not that…" I answered. _

_He smiled his unique perfect grin that broke every girl's heart by just watching it. He has always smiled to me like that because he knew I would smile back my sweet, warm grin. He has always tried to make of me the happiest girl, but now he couldn't. "Don't cry Alice, even if I die…" he managed to say, though I interrupted. _

_"NO! YOU will NOT die! Not even…" he spoke up, shutting me. "Even if I die, I need you to know something; I will always be there for you, protecting you as I have always done…"_

_"Brother…" _

_"Do you still remember the song you used to play for me when we were little?" _

_"Yes…" _

_"Can you play it one last time?" I nodded, unable to speak, I couldn't almost see the keyboards, but played our song anyways. _

_Dylan closed his eyes and listened to the notes coming from the piano. _

_I played with my heart; I wanted him to take this song with him forever. _

_While I played, all of the moments we lived, the memories we shared, came to my mind and I began to cry silently, the little left inside me, until the last note I played. _

_I turned around to face my brother and my eyes widened, tears were rolling down his cheeks for the first time, he was crying. _

_I have never seen him cry before, this was the first time! _

_I walked closer to him and tried to hug him, but a thunderous sound interrupted us. _

_It came from the hallway at the end of the room. _

_I quickly hugged Dylan and walked towards the hallway, he tried to follow me, but I stopped him. _

_"No, you stay, I'll go" _

_"Alice…" _

_"I know how to fight remember? Anyways you are injured" He frowned but obeyed me, not willingly. _

_I walked slowly through the hallway, it was raining furiously outside and I was a little scared, but proceeded anyways. _

_I was halfway down when I heard the sound of swords hitting, it seemed someone, no, a lot of people were fighting. _

_I ran all the way down the hallway, just to find in front of my eyes, a thunderous battle. _

_Blood drowned the ones who had fallen, aggression suffocated the ones who were able to stand in the battle, and the ones who were once friends fought against each other with hatred. _

_The aura here was nothing I have felt before; there was hate, darkness, and loneliness. _

_I wanted to cry but I couldn't, I wanted to move but my legs wouldn't obey me. I was frozen, I couldn't breathe. _

_I have been in many battles before, but this one was different. _

_My soldiers weren't fighting with enemies' armies; they were fighting against… their own. _

_I couldn't believe my eyes, I felt my life was just another bad nightmare, but it wasn't. _

_I looked around and saw nothing but cruelty, I couldn't hold it more, I ran through the battle, dodging the swords and arrows that hit the air with pure darkness. _

_'Who would be so mean and cold-hearted to cause this disgrace?' Was all what I could think of while I ran. _

_I kept trying to escape from this nightmare, but it would not end. _

_I ran to the penultimate room, hopping no one would be fighting there; only royalty could enter so. _

_I was right; no one was fighting in there, no one yet. _

_There were no warriors there, but something worse…"_

I stopped to take a deep breath, it really hurt to remember. I began to sob, remembering what I was about to say, I was not willing to, but they would find out anyways. Shun came to my side and grabbed my hand. Runo and Julie hugged me. I tried to compose myself but I couldn't, so I decided to continue in my state.

"_There, I saw, the room completely destroyed with Naga, fighting against... my mother… I felt to the ground and began inhaling deeply, it hurt to breathe, to live. _

_My mother turned her head around and yelled "ALICE! YOU'VE GOT TO GO! YOU ARE OUR ONLY HO…" my father interrupted "SHE IS GOING NOWHERE! I won't let her!" _

_"That is what you think Naga!" _

_"Oh no, that is what I will do my queen!" _

_"You won't with me alive!" _

_"Of course not!" he said and a strong lightning stroke and I saw right then how, the one I used to call father, crossed his sword across my mother's chest. _

_I stopped breathing for good, I couldn't believe what just happened in front of my eyes, he… he… has killed my mother! _

_I began to sob, no tears coming down my face, I was empty, all of a sudden my world crashed into tiny pieces, just as my heart. _

_With her last breath I heard the last words my mother was able to pronounce. "Alice… I'll send you with the others, you know what you have to do, remember Kritian, Pyror… and I… will always be there for you, protecting you." Naga pushed his sword deeper into my mother's chest, she yelled. _

_"WHY DON'T YOU DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled furiously. _

_My mother gave a last smile and told me what she had left to say. _

_"You are our… only hope… Remember… I… love… you…" With that said she raised her right hand and whispered something, maybe a spell." _

_END FLASHBACK_

"The last thing I remember…" I said between sobs "Is how Naga pulled out another sword and pointed it in the sky, prepared to kill my mother, and how I saw a lighting reflect my face in it, then I saw nothing but darkness."

* * *

_Cliffhanger i know... lol! oh well I have a buch of stuff to tell u guys! well i'll do this in a good-news-bad-news form k? oh well beginning with bad news...i broke my leg... good news I was done with this chapter before i broke my leg! bad news... breaking my leg seemed to brake something in my head too and I can't do a good next chapter... T.T im loosing it! NOOOO good news... I have at least one pragraph done and many parts of other future chapters YAY! bad news... I'm not inspired (though u already know... good news... There are no more bad news!_

_Thank u all guys for the support and reviews! U really encourage me to write even though I'm not inspired! Review! PLEASE! *crawls on floor begging* just 1 review! JUST REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! Oh and I changed the name to forever peaceful kingdom so that it sounded less lame... or it sound lamer! Omg oh well like this name better what bout u?_

_p.s. sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry _


	18. A smile

_Hey there guys! I'm so sorry for last chapter's lameness and bloodiness, I don't know why that idea popped in my mind, but oh well… I am SO very sorry for not updating soon too! It's because I had a lot of HW and projects, and being a freshmen is not helping at all! And… and… that's all my xcuse… Oh who am I kidding? I'm such a mean person! X( You should hate me now… so yeah fire me on the reviews… You can slap me if you want! I deserve it… Well actually you can slap me twice… because this chapter is not awesome at all, because its just a "introduction" kind of chapter for the next one… Which will be… 100%, well no… 95% romantic! YAY!_

_Everyone: FINALLY!_

_Me: ..._

_Well hope you like it…_

_Marucho's POV_

* * *

I woke up in the morning with my eyes red and puffy.

My head hurt as if I had a malignant neoplasm in my cerebrum.

I looked for my glasses in the nightstand, only to see blurry colorful dots.

_Wow, I __am__ blind!_ I thought, remembering the time when Dan complained about not willing to read 1 chapter from his math book, reasoning that people with superior IQs, like myself, were always blind, and he refused to becoming "blind".

After a few clumsy attempts of finding my glasses, I was finally able to grab them and position them over my eyes.

I unwillingly stepped out of my bed and walked slowly towards the restroom.

I tried to distract myself with any single organism around me, but failed.

I couldn't think of anything now, except for what Alice told us yesterday.

I tried to reason her surrealistic kind of "memory", but couldn't come up with a right scientific explanation to this situation.

It was just scientifically impossible for a person to have a _vita passata_ and theoretically improbable of such thing. Without taking in consideration that the probabilities of its trueness are none; and that this poor proved theory might be the result of a mental trick due to excess of tiredness causing Alice to imagine bizarre things in a complex scientific explanation.

But ignoring science, something I still can't believe I'm doing, I truly believe in each and every word Alice told us.

I don not believe Alice is capable of lying to us. Besides, what would she gain by lying to us?

She has been the sibling figure for me ever since we've met, and I will never contradict anything she say.

I finally reached the restroom, _Wow, it took me a really long time to get here_. I thought, while I grabbed my tooth brush and began brushing my teeth.

After I was done getting ready, I moved forward to the dinning hall.

On my way there I could hear Julie's squeaky voice complaining in loud (very loud) noise, about how she couldn't find anything to wear with her favorite skirt.

This didn't help my headache so I raised my pace towards to my destination.

I reached the staircase and quickly walked it down.

I was able to visualize Dan seated impatiently at the table with Runo beside him, from across the hall.

_I wonder where Alice is…_ I thought.

I then heard a low giggle beside me, I turned my head towards the window, where I hypothesized the sound was originated from; only to find Alice in the garden with Shun beside her, both of them smiling… both of them… both… Shun was smiling! God Shun WAS smiling!

I quickly cleaned my glasses with my t-shirt, and once I made sure they were not dirty I positioned them in front of my eyes.

My eyes popped wide open; Shun was really smiling.

* * *

_K... so wat do u think? Lame and short right? Sry guys really... Well there are some things I have to say I worked a lot for all the scientific words marucho use so yea... ur not supposed to understand half of what he says XD so ask me whatever u don't get k? Well then I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and added me to their favorites! You know I always answer ur reviews, except for the ones who don't have an account :P Oh well thank you all guys and Sora thank you very very very much and yeah my feet is better... I think... lol and sry but I hate HaTe HATE that couple, though if shun and fabia discovered they are siblings or cousings or something I would love them._


	19. Walk Along the Heart

__

_Guys... THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! I am so very sorry to update this late... That is why I did it EXTREMELY long for you :) I really don't know what to say... you guys were amazing... you made me cry by reading all of the beautiful reviews you left me... Thank you so much guys... for your support, for everything! This chap is confusing... so tell me what you don't get and I might explain it to you! Also take in consideration that everything that is in italics is a FLASHBACK k? See you all at the bottom! Enjoy..._

* * *

Third Person's POV

"_Alice!" A strong yet sweet voice called. _

_A little girl with beautiful orange locks danced gracefully out the palace into its magical gardens._

"_Yes?" She asked as she approached his brother with a breath-taking smile._

"_Guess who is my new best buddy?" the boys asked._

_The little girl tilted her head a little bit, doubtfully. "Buddy?"_

"_Pardon me Princess Alice of the Darkus Kingdom, I meant my new royal companion." The boy said with a smirk on his face._

"_Hey! I asked you to not do that again Dylan! You know how much I hate that!" Alice said punching his arm slightly._

"_OUCH!" he yelled. _

"_Sorry…" she looked down, feeling a little bit bad for hitting him. However her feelings changed once his brother began laughing uncontrollably._

"_What?"_

"_Oh… hahaha! I always pretend it hurts and you always believe me! I mean please! YOU, hurting ME? The BEST fighter in the Darkus Kingdom? PLEASE!" With that said he began laughing again._

"_At least I care about you! Unlike you!" she said anger evident in her voice. _

_Dylan's smile faded, as a frown took over his face. His eyes became cold as ice, yet love obviously present in them._

"_Alice, I DO worry about you. I will always protect you, because I love you. You must NEVER doubt that. So stop thinking on things that are not true." His voice was as serious as his father's, and as sweet as his mother's. _

_Alice let some tears roll down her cheeks as she threw her arms around his brother, the one she loved so much, the one that showed her the happiness of life._

"_I am sorry Dylan, I didn't mean it! I… I…" but she was interrupted by another voice from the shadows, one that she had never heard before._

"_Can you two stop acting like you are 23 or something? Lord! Dylan why do you always have to act so mature? I remind you we are only six. SIX PEOPLE SIX!"_

"_Eight" Dylan corrected._

"_Eight in your case" Alice smiled, and then added "Who are you anyways?"_

"_Oh! That's exactly the person I wanted you to meet Alice!"_

"_Your… new friend?"_

"_My new BEST friend" he corrected. _

_Then a figure emerged from the darkness…_

Alice's POV

"_Thinking of something Alice?" I heard Hydranoid call. I jumped out of my thoughts at this._

"_Oh Hydranoid, you scared me…"_

"_Sorry Alice."_

"_It's okay Hydranoid, I was just... thinking…" I said, however Hydranoid pierced right through my lie._

"_Had that vision again?"_

"_Yeah… though I would think of it more as a memory, not a vision."_

"_Did you find out this time?" he asked._

"_No… it always ends there. It feels like something is stopping me every time I reach that point, every time I try to see the face behind the shadows."_

"_That is strange…"_

"_But what is not, now?" I joked._

"_Yeah… everything is so strange now…" I smiled a little. _

_At least Hydranoid and I are having conversations as normal… normal… It seems to be so long since I felt normal…_

"_Are they all the same?" he asked._

"_Each and every one of them" I affirmed._

"_Who do you think it might be?"_

"_I am not sure… I bet Dylan knows, however he is no longer... alive…"_

"_How are you so sure?"_

"_The statue…"_

"_You don't mean…"_

"_He is right beside my mother…"_

"_But none of us saw him that day! Not even Julie!"_

"_I visited it in the morning, he is right there… standing beside my mother…"_

"_But Alice… there might be a…"_

"_Error? Impossible… the sacred temple of the royals does not commit mistakes. Souls are sealed there, doors to heaven and hell are opened there. There is no mistake Hydranoid, Dylan… is dead…" I let tears fall freely down my cheeks._

_I didn't even bother trying to hold them back. _

_I have already lost so much. Some tears meant nothing at all now. _

"_But what if…" he began but decided to shush._

"_What is it Hydranoid?" I encouraged. Even though I knew there was no hope, knowing what Hydranoid thinks is actually… nice._

"_What if Naga was able to…"_

"_Impossible…" I whispered_

"_I he could…"_

"_No way…"_

"_What if he was still…"_

"_It can't be…"_

"_What if he is…"_

"_NO!"_

Shun's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the cool breeze flowing through my long black hair.

I inhaled deeply.

The scent of nature and the fragrance of flowers made me feel free in a way I can't describe.

I looked down to see my surroundings; it could only be described with one word, beautiful.

Then something caught my eye.

I felt my cheeks go upwards as a small smile crept upon my face.

Orange locks, snow white skin, soft red lips, shining brown eyes, and a breath-taking smile.

The girl I cared about so much, the girl I wanted to protect so badly, the girl that reminded me so much of my mother, sat there, on the edge of the fountain.

Her stunning beauty was in perfect harmony with her surroundings.

For some reason I have felt different whenever I was with her.

Each time I am near her... I feel the presence of my mother...

Each time I see her, I just can't take my eyes off her... Afraid of she might disappear, afraid she might leave again, afraid something might hurt her fragile self...

Ever since I found myself desperate to find her when she escaped to Vestroia, I have felt… weird… protective…

Only since then did I feel strange…

Only since I discovered how it felt to loose her…

Did I felt protective of her…

Did I felt…

Really happy to see her.

I jumped down the tree and slowly moved closer to her. She looked spaced out. I could admire her like this for a lifetime, but I didn't. I could see something was wrong… she did not look… happy…

She looked…

Lost…

"Alice? Alice! Are you okay?" I asked, as I slightly shook her shoulder.

She jumped a little before answering me. "Oh, Shun, yes… don't worry. I am fine."

Then she smiled warmly, as always. However I could still see that something was not right.

I could see it in her eyes…

she was confused…

sad…

desperate…

lost…

She reminded me of myself… when my mother was in the hospital.

I had the same eyes…

the same lost eyes…

the same hopeless,

lifeless eyes…

"What is wrong Alice?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes Alice, something is wrong." Her smile faded slowly.

"So you caught me huh?" she joked, though no hint of humor was found in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It is… it is a very long story…"

"I have a lot of free time." I smiled. She looked up at me doubtfully for a while. Then she spoke up.

"Okay…"

"What do you say if we walk through the garden while you tell me everything?" she smiled a little and nodded.

We stood up and began pacing through the beautiful garden, which was filled with the sweet scent of nature.

The fragrance of the flowers and trees, mixed with the cool breeze caused by the waterfall.

"Do you remember Dylan?" She asked me.

"You mentioned him once…"

"Yeah… he's my brother…"

"Oh… he was badly injured the last time you saw him right?"

"Yeah…"

"You were thinking about him…"

"Yeah" she smiled once more, that smile… the same one my mother had… so sincere, so pure…

"You really loved him…"

"Yeah... He was the only one I could trust in…

he was…

the one who showed me the happiness in life…

my only friend…"

"I am sorry…"

"It's okay Shun…"

"Do you know who injured him?"

"Not really… he never told me… Though I am sure that person was powerful… and dark-hearted…"

"Do you know why did this… _guy_ hurt your brother?"

"I don't know either… My only explanation is because of the war… he was the general… the most powerful… a lot of enemies wanted him dead…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheeks. It hurt me to see her this way.

"You said he was the most powerful…"

"In the Darkus Kingdom… However…" she began but stopped.

"However…" I encouraged

"However, there is another warrior who was said to be as powerful as he was. It was said that he was the only one who could be able to really hurt Dylan…"

"But you said…"

"Yes, I said Dylan was the strongest in the Darkus_ Kingdom_, I didn't say he was the best in Darkus _Empire_"

"Aren't they the same?"

"No, the Darkus Kingdom is just a part of the Darkus Empire, the Empire of the Night." She said. Then something clicked in my head and I remembered what she told us that day…

"Now I remember… the Darkus Empire consists in Darkus, Ventus and Subterra Kingdoms right?"

"Exactly."

"So the empire had 2 best warriors?"

"Yes, however I can not remember the identity of the other warrior…"

"Oh…" was all I said.

"Though I know something about that warrior."

"What is it?"

"He does not have a heart, it is said that both warriors were cold-hearted and that their only reason to live was to kill, to destroy… However I know that Dylan was not the way he was said to be. He might look deadly in his armor, but he did have a heart… a big one. I remember how he used to say that a world without love was a world without life…"

"So my guess is that he was a kind prince."

"He was, he really was…" She said. Then she looked up in the sky, smiling. This time, however, I could not find pain in her. She looked… happy, in a way.

"Changing of topic… I have meant to give you something Alice…" I said as I reached into my pocket, for the only thing I had left of my mother, besides Skyress.

"Close your eyes." She looked at me for a little while, but did as I said.

Then I pulled out a small heart-shaped glass with some rose petal's fragrance in them. It was my mother's favorite.

"Okay… you can open your eyes now…" I said as I placed the heart in front of her face.

"Oh my… This is so beautiful Shun!"

"It was my mother's, she used to love it."

"Shun… this is too much, I can't accept this, it is something too valuable. It was your mother's; you must really care about this…"

"I do, and that is why I trust you to keep it."

"Shun… I… thank you so much… this is so beautiful… it is just… fantastic…"

"That is not all…" I said. Then I lifted the heart up, so that one beam of sunlight would touch it.

When it did, a small rainbow appeared, its colors clearly visible and absolutely breath-taking beautiful.

I looked down at Alice; I could see the colors reflected in her eyes as a mirror.

She looked too beautiful to be described in words.

Then she smiled a real one…

one of pure happiness.

I couldn't help but smile too.

It felt strange, but right.

I haven't really smiled since my mother left me, until now.

Alice slowly ripped her eyes off the heart to look at me.

Her smile faded.

"What is it?" I asked, a frown replacing the smile in my face.

"You… you were smiling…" a small laugh escaped my lips as I replied

"I guess so. Is that so weird?"

"Yes, it is" she kind of giggled.

Strangely I smiled again.

Her laughter sounded like the chime of a thousand bells, all of them perfectly toned and in harmony with each other.

We turned to look at each other's face, then each other's eyes.

We moved forward slowly.

Inch by inch,

second by second,

our faces moved closer to each other's.

Our lips were less than inches apart, when someone suddenly burst into the garden…

"ALICE! I am so very hungry! Pyror keeps insisting in waiting for you! I mean, like I know we should wait but Danny Poo can't hold it any longer, nor do I! Can you just pleeeeeaaaaase come in and have breakfa…" Julie began to whine, but stopped when she saw us.

"Uh… am I interrupting something?"

We moved away abruptly, each looking a different direction.

"No, Julie, we are coming in soon" Alice replied.

"Woooo were you two guys about to… you know… k-i-s-s?"

"NO!" we both yelled.

"Suuuuuureeeeee, whatever you say… just come in, because I am DYING of hunger!"

"Sorry Julie, we're coming" Alice said and began moving towards the palace; however a loud crashing sound stopped her.

"What was that?"

* * *

_Ok guys... that was it... I know lame... Sorry sorry sorry SORRY! I got inspired in the flashback but in the main part... SORRY! I wanted to write down the replies to the reviewers who don't have an account, but I decided to wait until the acknowledgements... I really hope you liked it! Thank you again... Oh and you should already know all of the things I tried not to reveal, but I guess I just gave away too much info... hmmmm... oh well Tell me what you think! And thank you all again!_


End file.
